The water Goddess
by vampireintherain
Summary: The story is about a Hedgehog name Lulu that finds out she had reincarnated over 20 times. In one of them she was the goddess Umi, and if she does not became her again the world as she knows it will be gone. Sonic x and greek mytology will apear constaly


HI I am vampireintherain, this is my first story and fanfic I ever wrote, this is info that it might me helpful for you to undestand,

Lulu the hedgehog is 15 when this story starts

Paula the hedgecat is 14 when the story starts

Shigeru the deer is 10,000 years old

Akane the hedgehog is 10,000 yeas old too

The story originates in a small planent next to where Sonic lives(Yes, he will be in the story eventually.... hey don't push me)

Enjoy write reviews when you can or when I figure out how? ^^;

My life has never been easy, though from the outside I am a normal looking hedgehog, my fur in the most its is purple thought the tips of my hair are sky blue, also my hair is short it barely reaches my shoulders. And I wear glasses on almost all my life, this is my story.

Lulu, rushed up and down her house looking for her sister. Lulu and her sister as good hedgehogs lived in an underground home.

"Luuuluu!! Screamed Paula a red hedgehog in her lab.

"What is this, a ghost, where does that voice come from? Asked Lulu looking around in the seek of that voice but found nothing.

"It's not a ghost; it's me your sister! I am in the lab!" screamed again.

Lulu went down to Paula's lab, Paula is a scientist, a prodigy, but she sometimes things go wrong and things blow up, Lulu and Paula are vivid examples of it.

"So what is the rush!" screamed Paula

"You don't have to be mean" said Lulu

Paula just hissed.

Paula was born as a hedgehog, but right now she looks more like a cat more than anything. Once she was testing cat's DNA and retractable needles. A needle full of cat's DNA entered her retina as the needle sprang in her eye. The following day, she found that her left eye has turned more catlike, he tail increased length about 8 times larger, than a regular hedgehog. Her ears grew also grew about 3 times more than usual.

"Just tell me what is wrong" said Paula

"I found the lost temple of the elemental goddess" said Lulu with such an excitement that you could believe that she has been holding the excitement for years before telling.

"You mean the sisters goddess?" asked Paula

Lulu just nodded.

"You got to tell me where it is" said Paula

The sister goddess where Umi the goddess of water and Aideen the goddess of fire, both of them died in an attempt to stop the other gods form destroying the planet. The young goddess did win but died in the process, the legend says that when the drop of blood touched the water Shigeru, the god of death was born, and when Aileen's torch of fire touched the water, mist formed and Ai the goddess of love was born.

"There it is" said Lulu,

And indeed there it was a large stone building fill with plants and many other things all scattered.

"How can you where been able to find it and historians all over the planet has being trying to find it?" asked Paula

"I don't know" said Lulu

"Let's peek inside" said Lulu again

"Should we wait for historians to look at this before" said Paula

"No" said Lulu simply

"You are dumb" but when Paula finished her insult Lulu was half way in.

"Goddess, I hate to watch over her" said Paula as she tried to catch up with her.

"Look at this place its fill with writing on the walls" said Lulu amazed

And then she spotted two statues, of Umi and Aideen.

"So this is how they looked like" said Paula

"They looked like us" said Paula again

Then turned around to find her sister trying to take something out the stone.

"Lulu, what is wrong with you don't touch anything" said Paula

"But there is some kind of stone or jewel stuck inside, besides it's is so preety" said Lulu

"You are nuts!" Paula said, but then spotted something on Aideen's statue like a necklace of some sort. Attracted by it she wanted to take off that stone.

Both of the girls pulled as hard as they could until…. The stones came off.

Suddenly the ground stared shaking "What is going on?" asked both of them

The eyes of both statues stared to glow, blinded by the light both of them covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes found them selves with the goddess, Umi simply looked at the girls and smiled.

The underworld……

A dark pink hedgehog stared to run as fast as a girl with a dress could walk. Thought she was pink, the tips of her hair where bright red almost the color of blood. She had one eye green while the other one was red.

-Oh, please Lord Shigeru, please be awake- thought this girl as she ran. She reached for the door and opened,

"Lord Shigeru, lord I got news" said this girl

Lord Shigeru's room was dark with a lack of color, Shigeru's bed was made of bones on many of the victims he had killed, and in some of them there was still some blood. (Note, the mattress was just a mattress)

"Urgg, what is it Akane" said Shigeru

"Oh Lord I am so sorry I thought you where awake" said Akane nervous

"Well you thought wrong, what did I tell you about thinking" said Shigeru with a bitter tone

"Lord I am sorry" said Akane almost crying

Shigeru is a red deer-like creature, with black colored points. He had yellow eyes that turned red every time he killed. His antlers made him taller than he really is, he is quite proud of them.

"Don't cry, just tell me what is wrong" said Shigeru almost losing his patience.

"Lord, the power has awaken" said Akane

Chapter 2

"The power did what!" said Shigeru, after those words came out of his mouth Shigeru fell off his bed and his head hit the ground. Akane simply looked at him with her eyes as wide as possible. Then put her hands on her mouth in order to stop her from laughing.

Still in the floor, Shigeru looked right into Akanke's eyes and said bitterly as always "If you dare to laugh or just let a small giggle out I will cut you in pieces and feed you to the crows!"

After hearing this Akane stopped. "I am so sorry Lord, let me help you" said Akane

"There is not need I am already up, Idiot" said Shigeru bitterly

"Sorry, Lord" said Akane with her eyes on the ground

"How many times you say sorry in a day, stop just tell me how and when the power got awaken" said Shigeru

"So… I mean come and take a look" she said

"Oh I see your crystal ball let's go and get it" said Shigeru

"Yes, Lord" said Akane

Akane was Shigeru's servant or slave, how ever you look at it, Akane was born out the first scream of terror of the first person that Shigeru killed, so she was not much alive, but neither him. Akanke was also a physic, she could see the future and with her red eye along with her crystal ball she could see far places from here.

"Here it is Lord" Said Akane showing Shigeru her crystal ball.

"Do you see anything weird about these girls, more than they looked like the goddess Umi and Aideen" said Akane

"Yes, they are mortals" said Shigeru

Back at the goddess temple

"My child" said Umi and stared crying

The girls simply freak out

"I am so sorry for disturbing your peace, your highnesses" said Lulu bowing at the spectral figure

Umi and Aideen looked more like ghosts or holograms; they had no feet and were transparent.

"Oh goddess" said Paula as she rolled her eyes

"Just pretend like we don't know her" said Aideen

"Totally" said Paula

"May I now what is going on" said Paula directing her self to Aideen

"Hold on a second, Umi stop crying and get to business!" screamed Aideen

"Oh yes, first of all you may think that we are ghosts but you got it all wrong" said Umi

"You are not, well you look like one I mean you are transparent, no feet and you are not a ghost, sounds suspicious" said Paula

"Well we are not; we can't be, because our soul is yours"

"Oh our soul…. Wait our soul!!!" said Lulu and Paula at the same time

"Yes, had you ever felt that some events you had lived before" said Aideen

"Come to think it yes, I sometimes feel to tired" said Lulu

"I believe so" said Paula

"Well its is no coincidence, you had been reincarnated, you are us" said Umi

"what, we can't be you, I mean we get hurt and stuff, look I made this cut while opening the mail" said Lulu as she showed the goddess her finger with a band-aid

"Yes, indeed you where born mortal" continued Umi

"But thrust us when we tell you it's true, only our reincarnations could take those jewels out of that stone". Said Aideen

The girls took another look at the jewels that were on their hands. The one that Lulu was holding was small blue, blue as the ocean but also looked like a water drop. While on Paula's hands were a jewel that looked in shape and color like the flames its self's.

"If you are not ghost, what are you?" Asked Lulu

"We are just memories, a piece of your souls was preserved in us, to be ready for this moment" said Umi

"For what moment?" asked Paula?

"Do you know that every year a natural disaster always happen?" asked Aideen

"Yeah, every year we have to hide in our underground house for months until the water evaporates. Its booring" said Paula

"Well the water and fire nymphs are the causes of that destruction" said Umi

"But why?" asked Lulu

"Well you had been unaware of this terror because of the constants' reincarnations, Lourdes you reincarnated about 20 times because your soul was injured" said Umi

"What about me" said Paula?

"You just reincarnated once" said Aideen

"That is why we waited so long, for the both girls reincarnated at the same time period" said Umi

"You guys are confusing" said Lulu

"Just put on the necklaces" sad Aideen

Both girls did as told and put them on, and their bodies went on a serious transformation. Lulu's hair turned longer and the blue points became yellow instead of blue, the dress she had on turned more like what a goddess would use, her eyes turned yellow. On her hand she had some kind of stick with a big blue jewel on the top, kind ok like the one on the necklaces only bigger.

Paula's hair had remained the same but her eyes turned bright yellow except for her cat's eye, her outfit turned longer and fierier and she was holding a torch with the brightest fire that she has ever seen, and the prettiest too.

"Those are the goddess outfits" said Umi

"I feel preeeety" said Lulu

"I am in a dress!" said Paula in annoyance

"Well the message stops here, a trainer was picked to help you girls became the goddess, he might be aware of the power of the jewels already. So he might be on your trail, good bye" said Umi as the image of Umi stared to fade.

"NO!" said Lulu

"If you want to back normal just concentrate on that and it will happen" said Aideen before fading away.

"The destiny is in your hands" said Umi and then faded away in the darkness.

"I miss them, already" said Lulu

"What do they mean with trainer?" asked Paula

"I don't know, but time will tell" said Lulu

"Yes, time is the only thing we have left" said Paula

End of Chapter 2

Beginning of Chapter 3

Back at the underworld

Shigeru look with a straight face at the two hedgehogs in the crystal ball. The one with violet hair looked exactly like Umi but the hair color was different. He had never met her but he knew how she looked from the memories that he had on his head. Because he shared her blood and bits of Umi's soul lived inside his soul. Bits of the life of the water goddess lived inside him, yet tortured him, at those cold nights when he laid on his bed late at night.

"Lord, so what is your plan?" asked Akane

"Well first we must talk to the head goddess about this, so we know what she command" said Shigeru

"Akane get our cloaks" said Shigeru

"Yes, Lord, that means…"

"Yes, Akane we are going to the god's realm,

And then to the mortal world"

Shigeru put on a black cloak that Akane handed to him, while Akane wore a dark Red one.

The God's Realm,

The mere presence of Shigeru on the god's realm made the place look darker.

"Well, looks who do we have here, well the lost child had came back" said a women

"Don't pretend like we are friends because you know we are not" said Shigeru without any second thought

"Lord, that is the head goddess you just insulted" whispered Akane to Shigeru's ear

"You never being good with authority, right" said "The head goddess"

"You know perfectly that I give a rat's ass that you are my leader" said Shigeru without a single blink

The goddess the leader of all gods was way taller than any other god or goddess there where. She was at least 10 stories tall, and Shigeru had the guts to challenge this almighty goddess. Her name was not known but any of the goddess or gods living there. She was the patron of lighting, food, along with other things. Her fur was a light color pink and she wore a long green dress.

"What is the problem, you never come up, here" said the Head

"Don't play games with me because you know that I don't play by the rules, you know perfectly what I am here for" said Shigeru with a cold expression as his face

"Oh, so you had felt the power awakening right, so you want to know right" said The Head

"Don't tell me stuff I already know, because if that is all you know, you are wasting my time." said Shigeru

"Oh fine, I just like to mess around with you, I will tell you, but please sit down" said The Head as she pointed to a seat

"Don't make it long, I some people have an appointment with me soon, and I will hate for them to be late" said Shigeru as he sat down

The Head looked at Akane who was still standing. She looked at her straight in the eye and said "Girl, why don't you sit down too"

She said nothing and turned around to look at Shigeru next to her. Without looking at her Shigeru said "Yes, you may sit down"

Akane sat quickly as she was told,

"Your slave is kind of weird" said the Head

"Enough of small talk that has not meaning to me, tell me what is going on" said Shigeru

"How serious, get a girlfriend" said The Head

Akane simply blushed; But Shigeru did not give a rat's ass about that kind of stuff.

"Well, I think it's my obligation to explain it to your, you know how you came to be, right, well there is more to it. The soul's of Umi and Aideen sworn to come back and to take their places again as the elemtal goddess. Well Umi's soul had reincarnated 10 times that we know off at this date, and as today the goddess where born at the same time, meaning the time for them to come back to their time is getting nearer. You where born for two purposes Bring the death to the world as a reminder of the deaths of the goddess, and to train their reincarnations that will keep this tradition." said the Head

"So that is, just train a bunch of mortals, but how because I don't know they are…. MORTALS!" screamed Shigeru

"Right now they are mortals, but it's your job to turn them into goddess" said the head

Shigeru took a moment to digest stuff then said, "Does not include anything sexual right"

Akane turn bright red, and so did the head, red as tomatoes.

"NO!!!" said the head

"Just checking" said Shigeru, "Akane, we are leaving," said Shigeru again

"Yes my lord" said Akane as she stood up

"Wait Shigeru, there something I got to tell you, Umi's soul had mutated since all the times she had reincarnated, so Umi has some kinds of mutations that you must watch out for,Umi, I mean Lulu have a real unstable body"

"What do you mean?" said Shigeru

"You will see" said The Head as she carved a creepy smile on her face

After leaving the head Akane finally spoke, "lords are we going to find them now?"

"No we shall give them time to assimilate this change" said Shigeru

"How long?" said Akane

"Until this night" said Shigeru

Back At the Temple

"What now?" Asked Lulu

"I don't know" said Paula

Then Lulu turned around and suddenly turned back to normal

"What did you did?" said Paula

"Well I turned back to normal" said Lulu

"That is true" said Paula as she turned back to her semi normal state

"Besides we have other stuff to worry about" said Paula

"Yes it is almost night time" said Lulu

"Yes, and we are not ready" said Paula

A few hours later

"Are sure this will hold on?" said Lulu. Lulu was tied down and enclosed in a large chamber made out of steel.

"I am sure, I even asked mssa; ljry" said Paula but her voice seemed to lower at the end

"What I think I cannot hear because of the chamber!!" screamed Lulu

"I asked Mary Oook!" screamed Paula at last

"Oh I am sorry to pull that out" said Lulu

"No problem, let me check the alarm system is ok, the 5 cameras are check, everything is great, good night" said Paula. Soon after that she left

"Good night" said Lulu. Those where to last two words that Lulu would say in all night.

"Red Alert. Red Alert!!! Red Alert. Red Alert!!!"

"Whahht, what is going on" said Paula

"Did I say Red Alert? Red Alert!!! , well yes I did"

"Shut up, stupid alarm, I get the point" said Paula

"She looked at her laptop monitor and saw that she was gone. "How could this happened, how does she does it all the time" Paula said

She got out of bed and pressed a red button, which turned on an even louder alarm.

"Red Alert. Red Alert!!! People on town go to the under attack, go hide in the underground safe areas, this is not a simulation, this is real!!! Red Alert. Red Alert!!!

**End of chapter 3**

**Beginning of Chapter 4**

Paula stared to check the cameras, and saw how she got out. Apparently she opens the chamber with her head. "Ouch" said Paula.

She quickly stared to get her weapons, a lighter, a hammer and a stake.

"Goddess, who knows where she is at this point, She said nothing else and got out.

Back to Shigeru and Akane

"This is weird the whole town is empty" said Shigeru

"Lord is 12:00, midnight; mortals fall asleep at this time

"Akane," said Shigeru

"Yes, Lord" Akane replied

"Move out of the way"

"Huh" question Akane

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" said Shigeru

Suddenly out of nowhere a black and purple hedgehog jumped out of the tree. At the sight of this Akane moved out of the way.

"Lord what is this?" asked Akane all scared

"IT is a vampire, she is undead" replied Shigeru like this was everyday life.

"Akane, listen to me, you got to leave now" Shigeru whisper low enough for the vampire senses not caught it

"But lord!!" screamed Akane

The vampire turned around spotted Akane and stared to lick her fangs.

"Great Akane, at first she did not saw you" said Shigeru and signed

"RUN!" said Shigeru

"NO BUTS, TELEPORT HOME, NOW, IT IS A DIRECT ORDER!!!!!" Screamed Akane

In a blink of an eye she was gone.

While Shigeru marked double sure that Akane was gone, the vampire attacked. Before a Shigeru could say or do anything, a voice from behind said "Lulu, thank goddess I found you"

-Lulu- though Shigeru then looked "unconsciously" to the creature's boobs and saw the water jewel only it had turned bright red.

Before anyone could do anything the sun stared to rise

The creature hissed, and acted as she was melting.

"What a hell" said Shigeru, he never seen some one burn in the sun.

The creature's hair turned blue and violet the eyes turned blue instead of red. The clothes changed and she just fell unconscious to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind seemed to be asking Shigeru.

"You must be new, you did not heard the alarm" said the girl

Shigeru turned around, and saw it was Paula or Aideen how ever you want to call it. "OH MY GODDESS!" screamed Paula

"What?" asked Shigeru

"You are Shigeru the lord of the death, what are you doing here, are you here to take my sister, please have mercy" said Paula and she stared crying

"Goddess" said Shigeru, he was already quite used to this reaction, and the people's pain did not matter to him anymore. He could not feel anything it was his job. But the whole crying for mercy got boring after a while.

"SHUT UP," said Shigeru, "I am not here to take nobody, at least for another 2 hours" said again

"Look, I am your trainer who is supposed to turn you girls into goddess" said Shigeru

"Does it include anything sexual?" said Paula

"No" answer Shigeru with no reaction what so ever.

"I do want some answers from you" said Shigeru

"Me too, but not now when we reached the house, we need to take her home" said Paula, "by the way, be careful with the blood" said Paula again

"What blood….." but before Shigeru could say he tripped with a pool of blood. As he fell in the floor, somebody's hand fell on his lap. -No wonder, I had souls following me around, look at this place this blood shed.-

Well indeed the whole area looked like a battle field. The corpse of bunnies, deer, hedgehogs, every single animal that lived within a range of 5 meters from this place could die. They were limbs every where, limbs that where torn by hands, and hands only. Several organs such as hearts, livers where on the floor, they looked like they where stepped on. The rest was blood, he looked at this and knew that he will have to clean this mess. He knell down and pick up Lulu. "Let's go, lead the way" said Shigeru

Back At the house

"Well she is at her bed, and I called the major of the town and he told me that the victims of last night where 20 deaths" said Paula

"You don't seem surprised" said Shigeru as he sat at the sofa

"Well sometimes it can be more, once the death rate was about 50 people all massacred" said Paula

"And yet you are not surprised" said Shigeru

"Why do you keep saying that" said Paula

"Because I know how you mortals act around dead, how you can handle it, mortals usually cry at the sight of blood" said Shigeru

"You get used to it" said Paula

"Again with the small talk, just get to the point" said Shigeru

"Oh you mean my sister" said Paula

"Yes your sister," said Shigeru and then stared to play with his Scythe

"So that is your scythe is pretty sharp" said Paula looking at him very nervous.

"I want answers" said Shigeru

"Well, my sister is a half vampire, happy, we don't understand why but every since she stared her teens she acts like this. And she can't speak at her own, she only says what other people say before like the echo, and she even answers to that name" said Paula

-Echo-thought Shigeru

"Well that seems familiar since the start, at the 1780's there was a vampire whose name was Echo and killed a lot of people in a year it must had been Umi in one of her reincarnations" said Shigeru

"Do you know about that?" said Paula

"Let me see if I am your trainer, well **yes I would have to say something about it!" screamed** Shigeru

"Sorry coach" said Paula

"I got to go, be right back at 6:00 a.m. to start your training" said Shigeru

"But it is 5:59 a.m. you will leave and come back in one minute" said Paula

"One minute is all I need to kill some body, so be right back" said Shigeru

**End of Chapter 4**

**Begaing of Chapter 5**

6:00 a.m.

There she was sleeping unaware of the deaths that had happened just a few hours ago. Shigeru just stared at her camly sleeping, then got on her bed, carefully when on top of her and …..

"Wake up you moron!!!!!!" screamed at her face.

"What…… where is the fire…" said Lulu but as she tried to move up, in an attempt to move out of her way, their lips met for a second, not a kiss just a peck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" sreamed Lulu

Shigeru said nothing but simply just covered his mouth, and said nothing.

-What do I do?- thought Shigeru

Before Lulu could say anything

The water goddess chapter one


End file.
